The invention relates to a vibratory compacting roller for earth construction work comprising a hollow roller journalled in a frame, drive means for advancing said roller, vibrating means for vibrationally exciting said roller and coupling means on said frame to provide for driving connection of said vibratory compacting roller including said drive means and said vibrating means to a prime mover for driving and actuating said vibratory compacting roller on a respective working area, said hollow roller being provided with tamping elements projecting in parallel adjacent rows from the cylinder face thereof.
Vibratory compacting roller assemblies of this kind are employed in earth work particularly in road construction for the purpose of compacting and leveling the subgrade while simultaneously breaking up pieces and plates of stone and rock contained in the subgrade. Usually, different types of such assemblies equipped with different compacting rollers are used successivelyl in adaptation to respective working requirements. Since different types of rollers have different weights, the power generator for driving the roller and the vibration exciter thereof has to be adapted to each respective roller to ensure that sufficient drive power and vibrating power is available for each respective roller. This is particularly true in the case of vibratory compacting rollers equipped with tamping elements mounted to the cylinder face of said rollers and plain vibratory compacting rollers which require different driving powers and vibrating powers because of their different weights.
The object of the invention is to provide a vibratory compacting roller of the aforementioned kind which does not require a change in the power generator if exchanged for a plain vibratory compacting roller of comparable size. It is also an object of the invention to provide for a vibratory compacting roller equipped with tamping elements on the cylinder face thereof which is vibrated by the same exciter as used with a plain vibratory compacting roller of comparable size without loss in effective vibratory power.
Particularly, the object of the invention is to provide for a vibratory compacting roller equipped with tamping elements on the cylinder face thereof which has a weight comparable to the weight of a plain vibratory compacting roller of the same overall diameter.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an improved tamping element for road rollers.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an improved roller drum having parallel rows of staggered tamping elements.
Other and further objects, features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.